Oilfield operations may be performed in order to extract fluids from the earth. When a well site is completed, pressure control equipment may be placed near the surface of the earth. The pressure control equipment may control the pressure in the wellbore while drilling, completing and producing the wellbore. The pressure control equipment may include blowout preventers (BOP), rotating control devices, and the like.
The rotating control device or RCD is a drill-through device with a rotating seal that contacts and seals against the drill string (drill pipe, casing, drill collars, kelly, etc.) for the purposes of controlling the pressure or fluid flow to the surface. For reference to an existing description of a rotating control device incorporating a system for indicating the position of a latch in the rotating control device, please see US patent publication number 2009/0139724 entitled “Latch Position Indicator System and Method”, U.S. application Ser. No. 12/322,860, filed Feb. 6, 2009, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. This publication describes a rotating control device having a latch system used for securing and releasing bearings and stripper rubber assemblies into and out of the housing for the rotating control device.
Prior latch systems have a tendency to jam, stick, catch or become lodged in an engaged position with the oilfield equipment. When the latch is jammed, oilfield equipment and/or the pressure control systems may become damaged. Further when the latch is jammed, rig time is lost to repair the damaged equipment. There is a need for more efficient latching and unlatching of items of oilfield equipment.